Conventionally, an image pickup device having an image pickup lens and an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) has been widely applied to a vehicle-mounted camera.
The image pickup device has the image sensor positioned at an imaging position of the image pickup lens and stored in a case. Also, the image sensor, a circuit, and the like in the case are protected from water, dust, and the like by giving the airtightness to the image pickup device. The image pickup device is fixed to a reference plane of a vehicle body of an object to be mounted, and used.
In order to obtain the airtightness for the image pickup device, the image pickup device is stored, for example, in a waterproof case in which an aperture part on an objective side of the front surface is sealed with plane glass. However, when an angle of view of the image pickup device stored in the waterproof case is wide, an angle of an incident light beam is constrained by the plane glass. Also, since it is necessary to use wide plane glass in order to ensure a wide angle of incidence, downsizing becomes difficult. Therefore, for example in Patent Document 1, a wide angle of view is ensured and miniaturization is performed by providing a lens barrel in which a second lens and a subsequent lens of a wide-angle lens group is fixed in the waterproof case by using the waterproof case. The aperture of the waterproof case is sealed by a first lens of the wide-angle lens group.